02 Lipca 2013
05:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Śmiecioburger, odc. 44 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Co Ci Dokucza?, odc. 45 (What’s Bugging You); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 22 - Mag - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 1. Wiosna fok Weddella. (Marine Mammals. Springtime For The Weddell Seals) - txt. str. 777 26'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ryjek wiecznie głodny; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: elim. Kobiet: Kołosińska/Brzostek - Bieneck/Grossner; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie świetlówki.; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: elim. Mężczyzn: Fijałek/Prudel - Lario/Monfort; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Klan - odc. 2414 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Bonanza - odc. 85, Burza (Bonanza, ep. 85, The Storm); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Prawnicy - odc. 2, Chory wnuczek; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Warsztat pana Psa Lewarka, odc. 17 (Grandad dogs garage, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 2/21 - Wisior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: podsumowanie 2 dnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Przebłysk jutra - odc. 2/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Druga szansa (Second Chances) - txt. str. 777 86'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:JC Lord; wyk.:Melissa George; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Bonanza - odc. 85, Burza (Bonanza, ep. 85, The Storm); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Edward Pałłasz. Po mieczu jestem Kaszubem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Prawnicy - odc. 2, Chory wnuczek; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 9 Gwiazda życzeń (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. To Catch a Star); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Noce i dnie - odc. 7/12 - Wiatr w oczy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 240; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 241; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 913 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 81 - Rozliczenie z przeszłością; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Apostołowie Kaukazu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1996; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Macedonia "Droga przez Bałkany"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Czas honoru - odc. 22 "Strzały na Pawiaku" s. II - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Sylwester Jakimow; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 954; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Musisz być mój (The perfect Teacher) 89'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jim Donovan; wyk.:Boti Bliss, Megan park; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Świat bez fikcji - Mój biust świadczy o mnie (My big breasts and me) 56'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:brak brak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 4/10 (Starter Wife); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 5/13 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 5 Alone Together); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Musisz być mój (The perfect Teacher) 89'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jim Donovan; wyk.:Boti Bliss, Megan park; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Zdrowie dziecka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 22 Szczawnica; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:27 Pogoda - plansza 17:30 Sport - Fakty - Sport 17:33 Pełnosprawni - Pełnosprawni (T); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:47 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 21 Sobków, Bałtów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód: Kresowy piknik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:48 Sport - Fakty - Sport 18:52 Pogoda 18:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Wambierzyce. Kalwaria; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:12 Sport - Fakty - Sport 22:16 Pogoda 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wróg Publiczny - "Tulipan" - odc. 7; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Penderecki - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:51 Dogonić świat - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (338, 339) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (83) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (257) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (30) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (73, 74) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (226, 227) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.40 Dlaczego ja? (388) - serial paradokumentalny 17.40 Trudne sprawy (280) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (235) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Wschodzące słońce - thriller, USA 1993 22.45 Jej pierwszy raz - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 00.45 Spacer po linie - dramat biograficzny, USA 2005 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Szpital (21) - serial paradokumentalny 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (7) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1641) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (7) - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Ukryta prawda (118) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (886) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (141) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (22) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (119) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (925) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Ptaszek na uwięzi - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 23.05 Kuba Wojewódzki (10) - talk-show 00.05 Generał (3) - serial fab.-dok. 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii (970) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5.05 Tester 5.25 Triumf miłości 6.15 I like it 7.15 Winx Club 8.15 Komisarz Rex 9.15 Kiedy się zakocham 10.15 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego 11.25 4music 12.30 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 13.00 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Dekoratornia 16.00 Winx Club 17.05 Wzór 18.00 Ukryta miłość 19.00 Komisarz Rex 20.00 22 Października - dramat, USA, 1998 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.00 Wzór 23.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 0.50 Galileo 1.50 4music 2.55 I like it 3.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 5.40 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.55 Męski Typ 2. Michał Urbaniak 7.25 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.20 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur VI - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 14.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.05 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 16.05 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 17.05 Ostry dyżur VI - serial obyczajowy 18.05 39 i pół - serial komediowy 19.00 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Jennifer - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 22.35 Nie z tego świata - serial 23.35 Czas śmierci - horror, Wielka Brytania, Francja 2002 1.30 Arkana magii 3.40 Ulice San Francisco - serial kryminalny 4.40 Koniec programu 06:05 Ale mądrale! - /3/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 50, Beata Ścibakówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 2/7 Między nienawiścią a miłością; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Na dobry początek - Beata i BAJM; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 3 - Wyspa niezgody (ep. 3 - Lille de la discorde) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 4 - Ja zazdrosny...?! (ep. 4 - Moi jaloux...?!); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dom na głowie - odc. 7 - Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Wietnam - Emi (229); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 853 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wigierski Park Narodowy 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Szelachowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.4; STEREO 15:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 5 Kostrzyn; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 721* - Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Flesz historii - odc. 137; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Wietnam - Emi (229); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Shakin Dudi - śpiewak przebojów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 853 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 1 - Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany; reż.:Zofia Oraczewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 - Obrona konieczna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Stefan - (236); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 8/9 - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Niech żyje bal - największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 7 - Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 1 - Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany; reż.:Zofia Oraczewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 - Obrona konieczna; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Stefan - (236); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 853; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Shakin Dudi - śpiewak przebojów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 137; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06.50 Świat w pigułce 07.10 Bajkowa TVS 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.30 Telezakupy 14.15 Świat w pigułce 14.35 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 15.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na oczach świadków 21.00 Niewyjaśnione historie 21.55 Archeolog detektyw 22.50 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 23.20 Powietrzna policja 00.00 Świat w pigułce left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 No problem! 2011 7.00 Stare dranie z Ameryki - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Tom i Jerry - serial 8.30 Timon i Pumba - serial 9.00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka - serial 9.55 Awantura o Mississippi - film przygodowy 11.55 Akcja Restauracja - reality TV 12.55 Niebezpieczne spotkania - serial 13.55 Medicopter - serial 14.55 Robin Hood - serial 15.55 Akademia policyjna - serial 16.55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka - serial 17.55 Łowcy skarbów - przygodowy 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Mój kuzyn Vinny - komedia, USA 1992 22.30 Ahoj dziewczyny - komedia, USA 1989 0.35 Stare dranie z Belgii - program rozrywkowy 1.30 Zobacz to! left|thumb|79x79px 8.30 Kolarstwo. Tour de France Etap 3. 9.30 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa świata U - 20 - Hiszpania - Francja 10.45 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa świata U - 20 - Portugalia - Kuba 11.45 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa świata U - 20 - Egipt - Anglia 12.45 Jeździectwo. Magazyn wyścigów konnych 13.00 Watts 14.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France Etap 3. 15.15 Kolarstwo. Tour de France Etap 4. 17.15 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa świata U - 20, Turcja 1/8 finału 22.00 Kolarstwo. Tour de France Etap 4. 23.00 Rajdy Samochodowe. ERC od środka 23.30 Wyścigi samochodowe. Le Castellet, Francja 0.30 FIA WTCC. WTCC od środka 1.00 Wyścigi samochodowe. Porsche Supercup, Wielka Brytania 1.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu left|thumb|79x79px 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Finlandia - Kanada 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Portugalia - Japonia 11.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Włochy - Iran 13.00 Sport Flash 13.05 Lekkoaletyka Diamond League 2013 Birmingham 15.00 Sport Flash 15.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Portugalia - Japonia 17.00 Sport Flash 17.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Kuba - Rosja 19.00 Sport Flash 19.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Serbia - Niemcy 21.00 Sport Flash 21.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Kuba - Rosja 23.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.15 Tenis Wimbledon 2013 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 Tenis Wimbledon 2013 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu left|thumb|79x79px 08:10 MDM - Film Erica Bednarskiego o architekturze i ideologii (MDM - A film by Eric Bednarski about architecture and ideology) 36'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Eric Bednarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Sceny nocne 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Leon Niemczyk, Mariusz Dmochowski, Katarzyna Miernicka, Wojciech Wysocki, Jadwiga Teresa Stępień, Tadeusz Paradowicz, Joanna Żółkowska, Juliusz Lubicz Lisowski, Bronisław Pawlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tosiek i Tomka; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Klasyczny wtorek - Itzhak Perlman (Itzhak Perlman Elgar: Violin Concerto Op. 61; Camille Saint - Sans: Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso); koncert kraj prod.Francja (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Pryzmat 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); wyk.:Iwona Biernacka,, Jan Kulczycki, Maria Maj-Talarczyk, Lucyna Mielczarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tosiek i Tomka; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Polska, mieszkam w Polsce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 MDM - Film Erica Bednarskiego o architekturze i ideologii (MDM - A film by Eric Bednarski about architecture and ideology) 36'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Eric Bednarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Pokuszenie - txt. str. 777 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maria Ciunelis, Edward Żentara, Ewa Błaszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Piasek Sahary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Zatrzask; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Mad Men s. I - odc. 2/13 (Ladies Room) - (lektor, dźwięk oryginalny, napisy) txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 3 x Koterski - Życie wewnętrzne - txt. str. 777 86' kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Maria Probosz, Jolanta Nowak, Jan Machulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama kina światowego - Ajami (Ajami) 120'; dramat kraj prod.Izrael, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Scandar Copti, Yaron Shani; wyk.:Nisrine Rihan, Elias Saba, Youssef Sahwani, Fouad Habash; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Justin Adams i Juldeh Camara na Avo Session (Justin Adams i Juldeh Camara na Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Mad Men s. I - odc. 2/13 (Ladies Room) - (lektor, dźwięk oryginalny, napisy); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie dnia